


Warmth

by Frigid



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid
Summary: i haven't written anything since 2013, but 1am is a good time to write song lyric based fic.





	Warmth

1.

_ When I look into your eyes _

_ I can see a love restrained _

He cares too much. Those who would rather incapacitate rather than kill usually don’t make it through the Wasteland, and yet Matt manages anyway. Danse has watched him charm and sweet talk his way out of many situations, or solve more with a well placed trap, and finds himself drawn more to watching Matt than anything else.

Dangerous, certainly, but the seemingly never-ending kindness draws him in. He knows it’s entirely unbecoming of his rank, but whenever they’re far from the Prydwen, he cannot help but watch Matt out of the corner of his eye, just in the hope of catching Matt’s gentle smile as he volunteers life and limb for settlers.

_ And his eyes. _

 

2.

_ Nothing lasts forever _

_ And we both know hearts can change _

Danse tries to not to entertain feelings of doubt, but it’s hard when he noticed how Matt drew everyone’s attention. Rationally, Matt was a Minutemen. Rationally, he knew that settlers were drawn to him because of his reputation for helping.

It didn’t stop him from reading into it, though. Like flies to a flame, it felt like Matt brought the sun with him. Everything about him was warm, gentle and everything that was different to the Commonwealth. He couldn’t be the only one who noticed him. He resented everything that took him away from Matt, every mission, every op that separated them,  _ and he shouldn’t be feeling this _ . He is Matt- a Brotherhood Paladin, and however much he tries to insist to himself that they work well as a team, Danse knows he is simply lying to himself.

 

3.

_ Sometimes I need some time on my own _

_ Sometimes I need some time all alone _

 

Synth. The walls of the listening post feel like they might suffocate him, but Danse does not dare leave the post. Synth. The word runs through his mind, cutting out all other thought, the silence is too loud and he swears he can feel the very air scratching at his skin. The elevator is a distant sound, far too detached from reality for Danse to even register.  _ Synth _ .

Matt hasn’t moved either. They sit across from each other, Danse sat tense and ready- for what, he doesn’t know. Matt is tense too, but he watches Danse silently, a quiet presence there in the midst of Danse’s emotions.

He cannot bare to look at Matt right. He doesn’t dare look into Matt’s eyes, for what he might find. Danse could handle anger. Hatred

But not pity. Not sympathy. Not after Maxson had ripped his whole life from his hands, taking his family and his  _ home _ from him. 

Matt will have to leave eventually.

 

4.

_ And when your fears subside _

_ And shadows still remain _

_ I know that you can love me _

 

Matt’s head is a deadweight on his shoulder by now, but quiet moments like this are such a rarity that Danse ignores the discomfort. He concentrates more on Matt’s slow measured breathing, the way the first rays of sun pierce through the wooden walls to frame his face. He can feel how Matt’s breath tickles across his neck, the slight pinch where he’s holding onto Danse’s shirt as if to stop him pulling away.

He could lie here forever, listening to the sounds of Sanctuary coming to life with Matt asleep on him, but Matt has other ideas. A gentle hand tracing his jaw, running up into his hair, soft touch to the lips and Danse decides he was wrong - this is far better, seeing Matt’s still sleepy eyes and hair falling around his face as he savours the slow pace of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything since 2013, but 1am is a good time to write song lyric based fic.


End file.
